


Regrets

by glasspass



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasspass/pseuds/glasspass
Summary: So many regrets, and no more time. They mourn, for it is the only thing they can do now.





	Regrets

# Prologue

If Reborn were to be able to say something, _anything,_  at that moment, it would be that he regrets.

  
It is not the fateful request that he’d accepted so many years ago that he regrets, nor is it the years that came after that he mourns for, no.

  
It is the missed chances, the longing looks, and the feelings that he’d buried deep in his guts and further away in the recesses of his mind, too cowardly to say anything about. It is the lost time spent on endless missions, lingering touches that should have said it all but went unnoticed because he wouldn’t settle for less than a confession, and unsaid words that should have been the foundation for said confession.

  
But most of all, it is the fact that he didn’t, _couldn’t,_ move fast enough to stop the bullet aimed for Sawada Tsunayoshi’s heart.

  
So, he regrets.

  
And the thudding rain that falls upon the casket’s wooden frame only serves to remind him of that.

  
“He shouldn’t be in there.”

  
Reborn does not even turn to acknowledge Fon, who is bearing sordid colours for the second time in his life.

  
_(Luce. Her name etched into cold, grey stone._  
_A wailing Aria, crying for her mother’s milk._  
_The world’s Tri-Ni-Sette, the world’s personified rainbow itself;_  
_Cloaked in black.)_

  
“It’s jarring, isn’t it?” His voice is hoarse as he mutters those words. Fon, the trained martial artist that he may be, barely notices that his arms feel like lead in the rain: numb, thick, and cold.

  
“There’s no place in the sky for all of us. Not anymore.”

  
Perhaps it was because he’d held Tsuna’s hands, felt his _pulse_ and _life_ with those same hands the day before he was shot.

  
But now they feel dead.

  
Like Tsuna.

  
_(They swore to never don those_ colours _again.)_

  
He feels like he’s soiled Tsuna somehow.

  
Reborn still has not answered.

  
But that’s okay, because Fon regrets, too.

* * *

  
The dirt is soft and loose beneath their shoes and the air heavy with the scent of loss and despair. An unfamiliar weight of what seems to be the world itself settles onto everyone’s shoulders and some buckle, giving way to silent, angry tears that streams while some prideful ones turn to walk away, heads held high in a faux display of composure while they can.

  
The Guardians do not move.

  
At that moment, they are silent, immovable, and wrathful as they are heartbrokenly surrounding the coffin of their beloved person. To an outsider, they may look to be like golems guarding a treasured item, but they know this was nowhere near as grand. Hours pass as the Guardians stand under black umbrellas, doing nothing but stare at the grey slab of stone that did Tsuna no honors of the achievements he’d accomplished in life.

  
“How cliched,” said someone, “for the young Vongola to pass because of a shot to the heart.”

  
Byakuran could honestly admit afterward, that if it weren’t for the obvious fact that he’d been grieving himself, he would have been killed immediately after uttering the last word of his sentence. The materialization of the Guardians’ box weapons as they turned to face him was nothing short of an indication of such intent, after all.

  
“Byakuran,” Gokudera says, and the white-haired man wonders if he’d always looked so jaded and emotionless, so fragile and lost. “You came.”

  
He grins, and a single stray tear runs.

  
“The universe must hate us after all.”

* * *

  
_**Rejoice! Rejoice, Decimo, for you are free! Free, free, finally free!** _  
_**Weep! Weep, Neo Vongola Primo, for the world you have left behind, for your brothers and sisters who will now have to bury your bones.** _  
_**An all-encompassing Sky,** _  
_**Suffer, mourn, and bathe in the glory of your Elements come morning.** _  
_**Who could ever wear your cloak, and don your mantel?** _  
_**Heavy as they are, who would ever take on the world?** _  
_**Our only beloved:** _  
_**Sawada Tsunayoshi.** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> short and bitter little thing to test the waters i guess


End file.
